A Night To Remember
by Stresses
Summary: Kukaku and Yoruichi play matchmakers as they try to get Byakuya laid. Isane gets dragged into their little game as they try to get her some attention from her fellow male Lieutenants. Warning *Lemon* in chapter to come. ByakuyaXOC and IsaneXGrimmjow
1. The party

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS **

**THEY BELONG TO TITE KUBO**

_Chapter 1 :- The Party._

¨ Yoruichi! I´m glad you could make it! ¨ Kukaku expressed while she sat on her mat smoking her pipe. The leader of the Shiba Clan was in her usual attire with the addition of a white sash draped across her shoulders.

¨If you don´t mind me asking, but why the sudden urge to invite me for tea Kukaku? And what´s with the sash?¨ Yoruichi took a seat directly opposite Kukaku on the mat and began smoking the additional pipe that was most likely set out for her use. Yoruichi knew something was up. Kukaku was never the type to make social calls.

¨You were never one to enjoy foreplay were you Yoruichi? ¨ asked Kukaku after taking a pull from her pipe.

¨No…I was always one to get straight to business. Kisuke can attest to that.¨ Yoruichi mischievously added before taking her own puff from the pipe.

Kukaku merely laughed before taking one final puff from her pipe. She than set aside the pipe on the ash tray Ganju had made for her and turned to face Yoruichi.

¨I went to visit Rukia in the Seiretei a couple of days ago.¨ Kukaku said rather somberly.

¨Well that does not sound too bad. Surely you didn´t call me all the way to the Soul Society to talk about your latest visit to the Seiretei. ¨ commented Yoruichi before she took another puff from the pipe.

Kukaku gave Yoruichi a look of utter annoyance, which was usually a look she reserved for Ganju. ¨ I´m worried about him.¨

¨About who? ¨ asked a very confused Yoruichi.

¨Byakuya who else? ¨ Kukaku explained.

¨ I´m sorry but you are gonna have to elaborate a little more. Why are you worried about Byakuya of all people? He was never any concern of yours.¨

Kukaku sighed and leaned back against the wall, ¨When I went to visit I noticed that Byakuya was a little more up tight than usual. He seemed to be a flustered or maybe frustrated. Rukia told me he was acting a little off kilter.¨

Yoruichi had to admit that this was strange behavior for Byakuya. It was not unusual for him to be up tight but for Rukia to say that something was up meant that something was indeed wrong. Yoruichi also knew that Kukaku wouldn´t be sitting here discussing this if it wasn´t important.

¨Off kilter? What do mean acting off kilter? ¨ Yoruichi questioned to get the situation straight.

¨I know it´s not my place to say anything but I think our friend is suffering from pent up sexual tension. ¨ Kukaku explained.

If Yoruichi could she would have face palmed, sweat dropped and fallen over all at once.

¨That´s why you called me here! ¨ Yoruichi exclaimed, ¨To tell me that Byakuya needs to go get himself laid!? ¨

¨ Yea that´s basically why I called you here.¨ replied Kukaku with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

Again if Yoruichi could she would have face palmed, sweat dropped and fallen over all at once.

¨And what exactly am I supposed to do about that? I hope you don´t expect me to go sleep with him or something like that? And please don´t tell your thinking about hiring a female escort for him! ¨ Yoruichi commented.

¨Well….¨ was all Kukaku got to say before Yoruichi cut her off by adding, ¨There better be an, ´Of course not´, after that well.¨

Kukaku immediately raised both hand in defense. Although she knew Yoruichi wouldn´t lift a finger against her, Kukaku did not want to push it. ¨I will not deny that those thoughts did occur in my head but I had a better, more fun solution in mind.¨

¨I´m listening.¨ Yoruichi said, curious to know what her eccentric friend had in mind.

¨Okay, but before that let me tell you why I have on this ugly white sash. Then my plan will make all the more sense.¨

Yoruichi merely shrugged her shoulders and made herself comfortable to listen to Kukaku´s brilliant plan.

¨ Well first of all Ganju gave me this ugly thing, ¨ Kukaku indicated while holding up one end of the sash, ¨he said it was an early birthday present.¨

¨That´s right! Your birthday is coming up soon isn´t? ¨ Yoruichi exclaimed, ¨The big five double zero! ¨

Kukaku let out a loud moan and returned to smoking her pipe. After a few puffs from her pipe she grumbled out, ¨Don´t remind me how old I´m getting please.¨

Yoruichi let a mischievous smile play across her lips, ¨All right I won't mention it again. Know can we continue? You were explaining your master plan to me. ¨

¨Oh right, ¨ Kukaku took one more pull from her pipe before she continued. ¨Well seeing that it´s my five hundredth birthday, I was thinking of throwing a big party. We could invite all the Captain and Vice Captains and those Espada now turned allies. If we get Byakuya drunk enough he would most likely get laid before that night´s over.¨

¨That´s all good and great but how are you so sure that he´ll all attend.¨ Yoruichi countered.

¨Don´t worry Byakuya will all attend, Head Captain Yamamoto owes me a favor.¨ Yoruichi didn´t even want to know why the Head Captain would owe Kukaku a favor.

¨Okay supposed you get him to come to the party how do supposed to get Byakuya, and I mean Byakuya Kuchiki drunk? ¨

Kukaku began to smile devilishly; ¨Let´s just say a lot of people owe me a lot of favors that I´ll be calling upon for the party.¨

¨Okay, let me get this straight, you get Byakuya to the party, we get him drunk and then what? We send him to bed with the first woman to throw herself at him because if that´s the case we´ll have a riot for who gets to carry home the Seiretei´s most eligible bachelor.¨ Yoruichi explained.

Kukaku shook head as if Yoruichi still was getting the full concept of her plan. ¨We´re not sending Byakuya home with an old hussy Yoruichi, come on be real? I have the perfect woman in mind. ¨

Yoruichi was curious now. Who did Kukaku have in mind, and for Byakuya of all people.

¨Okay so who's this perfect woman of yours? And more importantly do I know her?¨

A wide grin spread across Kukaku´s face and her eyes held a mischievous glint. ¨Oh you know her. You know her all too well. She´s an old friend of ours and you´ll just have to wait for the party like everyone else to see her.¨

Yoruichi sighed out loud and resumed smoking her pipe. ¨You know, you really are an enigma.¨

Kukaku smiled at her friend´s off handed comment. ¨So do I take that as yes that you´ll help?¨

¨Who else is going to help you with this hair brained scheme?¨ she idly added.

¨I knew I could count on you.¨ Kukaku beamed.

¨ Yea whatever, but I´m not taking the heat if anyone gets pregnant.¨ Yoruichi quickly added, ¨So tell me about the party.¨

¨I thought you would never ask.¨

Renji was currently running through the corridors of the Sixth Division to his Captain´s office. He was late for his scheduled meeting with Captain Kukchiki. Renji knew Byakuya didn´t tolerate impudence or tardiness. He really didn´t want to anger his captain any more than usual.

Renji stopped in front of the door to Byakuya´s office. He took a minute to compose himself and adjust his uniform properly. After taking a couple of deep breathes Renji slid open the door and entered Byakuya´s office. He was shocked to find that his Captain hadn´t even noticed his entrance. In fact Byakuya didn't even acknowledge Renji´s presence in the office.

Byakuya had received a letter from the Head Captain earlier that morning that had quite disturbed and angered him. The letter read.

_Dear Captain Kukchiki,_

_You are required to attend Kukaku Shiba´s five hundredth Birthday Gala as the official representative for the Thirteen Court Guard Squads._

_This decision is final and not up for discussion. You are expected to be at the Shiba Residence promptly._

_Respectfully Yours,_

_Head Captain Yamamoto._

Byakuya was flabbergasted when he first read the letter. Surely the Head Captain wasn´t serious? Couldn´t he have chosen someone who was more _willing _to attend like Shunsui?

¨Captain? ¨Renji asked, bringing Byakuya back to reality, ¨Is everything alright? ¨

Byakuya quietly put the letter aside for later and returned his focus back to his Lieutenant standing in front of him.

¨Did you get those reports from the Twelfth Division yet Renji? ¨

¨Ah...yes Captain.¨ replied Renji.

Renji thought that it was odd that his Captain didn´t sense his spiritual pressure as soon as he was in front the door. In fact both he and Rukia had noticed that recently Byakuya wasn´t acting like himself.

¨Um… Captain is everything okay? ¨ Renji asked.

¨Why wouldn´t everything be okay Renji? ¨ countered Byakuya.

Byakuya was in no mood to be interrogated by his subordinates especially since he was already fuming about the entire Shiba Party ordeal.

¨Well Captain… I was wondering are you going to Kukaku-sans party tonight.¨ Renji enquired.

¨Unfortunately yes I am. ¨ Byakuya replied.

¨Really Captain? I never thought …..¨

¨ Renji, we are not here to talk about the party tonight.¨ Byakuya cut off, ¨We are here to talk about Division matters. ¨

¨ Yes Captain, my apologies.¨ Renji replied.

For the rest of the morning Byakuya and Renji discussed matters pertaining to their Division. Renji could tell that his Captain was in a bad mood. Byakuya was not usually this irritable early in the morning. After the meeting Renji took his leave from Byakuya´s office. Renji guessed that Byakuya was probably mad that Kukaku´s party was a costume party. He didn't really see his Captain as the type to dress up.

"I guess Captain Kuchiki just doesn't like to dress up."

The night of the party had finally arrived and Kukaku and Yourichi were brimming with anticipation. Kukaku had pulled out the stops to make this party. The entire court yard around her house was lining with tables and chairs. A large space was cleared to be used as a dance floor and the bar was fully stocked with sake and drinks from the world of the living. Decorations hung from poles that had been erected around the court yard and in the middle of the dance floor had a pole that suspiciously looked like a stripper pole. The night sky sparkled with stars and the full moon added to the already illuminated court yard.

Kukaku had called in some favors form her friends in the lower districts and had managed to get a caterer and waiters for the evening. Going along with the theme, all the waiters were dressed in costumes. They all looked like zombies. It was actually pretty funny because Kukaku made them walk around like zombies just for kicks and had them moan and groan as if in pain.

Since it was a costume party both Kukaku and Yoruichi had dressed up. Yourichi was dressed in a tight full body leather suit. Her back was open revealing her tanned back and the outfit hugged every curve. She had a thin tail emerging from the outfit as well as a head band that had a pair of cat ears sticking out of them. Around one of Yoruichi's eyes was painted black and whiskers were painted on her face. Kukaku was dressed like a pirate, but her outfit just consisted of a pirated hat with a feather sticking out if it and a tattered coat over her usual attire. Kukaku wasn't really one to dress up per say even if it was a costume party she was throwing.

The invitations that were sent out specifically said that everyone coming had to wear a costume. However, Kukaku and Yoruichi had conveniently forgotten to mention that this was a costume party in Byakuya's invitation. They had something special in store for him.

By six o'clock guests had begun to arrive. Kukaku had invited all the Captain, Vice Captains and anyone else who she felt could make this party a good time.

The first group to arrive was Shunsui, Ukitake, Shinji and Stark. Stark and Shunsui had formed an unusual friendship after the war. They were two peas in a pod, lazy to point it wasn't funny anymore. The group had got the memo and came fully dressed in their costumes. They decided that it would be fun to come as Greek goods, togas and all. Kukaku and Yoruichi had to admit they all looked handsome, especially Stark and Shunsui. They both had matching knee length toga with gold waist bands, the only difference between the two was Shunsui's toga was burgundy and Stark's was a rich Royal blue.

As the night progressed more people began to show up. By seven o'clock almost all the guest had arrived. All the male Lieutenants and some of the other male Espadas had occupied a table for themselves near the bar, while the females had a table a little further away from them. The only Lieutenant that hadn't arrived yet was Isane. She and Captain Unohana had to work late.

"Oh…I can't wait to see Isane!" exclaimed Matsumoto.

"What are you so excited about?" questioned Nanao who was dressed like a librarian, _**(ironic isn't it?)**_

Matsumoto just giggled and waved a finger saying, "You'll just have to wait and see."

The others were curious as to why Matsumoto impatient for Isane arrival and they didn't have to wait long.

"Damn!" someone shouted from across the court yard.

All the ladies at the table turned to see what caused the guy to shout out and their jaws drooped to see Isane standing there. Matsumoto smiled, "See this is why I couldn't wait for her to come."

Isane was standing next to Captain Unohana who was dressed in scrubs from the human world. However, it was Isane's costume that really had everyone gapping. She was dressed like a nurse but not just any nurse. She was dressed like a slutty nurse. Her white nurse's dress stopped mid- thigh and it was a size or two too small. The first three buttons were left open because the outfit was too thigh to button up. She also had on knee high white leather boots and fish net stockings. There was a terrible blush on her face. Isane had almost decided not to come to party when she saw the outfit but Captain Unohana had insisted that she come.

"Isane you look hot!" exclaimed Kiyone.

"I agree." added Rukia, she had managed to slip away before Byakuya, who had still not arrived yet.

"I seems that I made a good choice in choosing your outfit." Matsumoto mused as she inspected Isane from head to toe."

"Why was I just sure it was you who put Isane in something like this Matsumoto?" Nanoa sarcastically commented.

"Remind me never to ask Matsumoto to organize my outfits for me ever again." pleaded Isane.

The other laughed at their friend's expense but they agreed to always remind her. They were about to lead Isane back to their table when Yoruichi and Kukaku appeared in front of them. The two had been observing Isane and the others from afar.

"Let's have some fun with this shall we?" Kukaku told Yoruichi.

"Yes, lets. This is going to be very entertaining." Yoruichi replied before they flash stepped to the group.

"Ladies don't you look smexy tonight." complimented Yoruichi.

"Thanks." replied Rukia, "Is there anything we can do for you Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi turned and gave Kukaku a mischievous smile before turning back to address Rukia. "Actually we're just here to tell that Isane can't sit with you."

"What?" Isane exclaimed, "Why?!"

Kukaku smiled evilly, "Well you see it's a fire hazard to have so many people sitting at one table, and your table is already over crowed. So we need to put Isane to sit somewhere else."

"But we're in an open court yard, how can that be a fire hazard and since when do we consider fire hazards in the Soul Society?" questioned Nanoa.

"Since now." replied Yoruichi as she grabbed Isane's upper arm and began dragging her away from the others.

"Don't worry she won't be far." Kukaku was grinning like a madman. She then turned and followed Yoruichi.

Yoruichi dragged Isane to the last place she wanted to be, the Men's Table.

**A/N **

**I hope you all enjoy this story. **

**Please read and review and if you have any suggestions just PM me or leave it in your review. **


	2. Let's Play Dress Up

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS **

**THEY BELONG TO TITE KUBO**

_Chapter 2:- Let's Play Dress Up!_

"Why are you doing this to me?" whispered Isane desperately as Yoruichi dragged her to the table occupied by her fellow male Lieutenants and some of the male Espada.

"Doing what?" Yoruichi asked sounding like she didn't know what Isane was talking about.

"Listen Legs we're just getting you a nice seat," offered Kukaku, "You'll be near the bar and have a perfect view of the dance floor and the stage."

"Stage?" Isane questioned but she was left unanswered as the trio arrived at the table. Isane tried to hide behind Yoruichi and Kukaku but this was a little difficult seeing that Isane was taller than both Yoruichi and Kukaku.

"Boys do you have space for one more?" asked Yoruichi. The group hadn't even noticed Yoruichi, Kukaku, and Isane standing there. They were too busy staring at the women who passed in their sexy costumes.

This didn't go to well with Kukaku, she walked up and slammed her fist against the table and shouted, "Hey we're talking to you here!"

This sure got the attention of the group in fact it caused all of them to jump in surprise.

"See something you like boys?" questioned Yoruichi with a raised eyebrow. Yoruichi's joking cause a blush to spread across the faces of some of the men sitting at the table.

"What do you want Cat-Woman?" snarled Grimmjow. He didn't like being disturbed from his _spectating_.

"Snappy aren't we Blue-Kitty?" Kukaku joked, "We were just wondering if you had space here for Isane?"

Immediately there was mumbling and murmuring amongst the members of the table.

"Umm… I don't think we have space." Iba replied.

"Aww… that's too bad. I guess we'll have to find her somewhere else to sit." Yoruichi said with a pout in her face. She then turned around and grabbed Isane who had managed to shrink back into the shadows to avoid being seen. Yoruichi pulled her out into the open for the guys to see her. She then proceed to walk away with Isane when there was a simultaneous cry of "NO!" from the table.

When they saw Isane theirs jaws dropped. No one expected that Isane could look so sexy. The outfit was almost too much for them to comprehend. From the fish net stockings to the leather boots, it was an overload of sexy.

"Wow Legs you look hot!" exclaimed Grimmjow. He didn't really care about being discreet like the others. He stared and took in every part of her exposed flesh. However, his comment did earn a tap on the head from both Hisagi and Renji who were sitting on either side of him at the table.

"Sorry about that Isane…we're just not accustomed to seeing so….um… dressed up." Renji said as he tried to focus on the table and not on Isane's cleavage.

"So does this mean she can have a seat?" questioned Kukaku who had surprisingly stayed quiet for quite some time. A chorus of 'Yes' echoed form the table. Izuru and Iba shifted their chairs around and made space for Isane to sit.

Isane looked at Kukaku and Yoruichi, pleading sliently for them to just let her return to her other friends. However, she was in no such luck. Yoruichi pulled Isane closer to the table and literally had to push her in to the seat.

"Well we're leaving Isane here. Take good care of her for us." said Yoruichi with a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"Oh…I'll take good care of her." assured Grimmjow. He didn't seem to notice the huge blush that spread across Isane's face at his comment, but he did notice the double smacks to head that he received from Renji and Hisagi.

"Watch it Grimmjow…that's our friend you're talking to." warned Renji. Grimmjow just huffed in response.

All Isane wanted to do at that moment was crawl into a deep dark hole and hide. She had never been this embarrassed in her life. Yoruichi and Kukaku saw the desperation on her face but they found this all the more amusing.

Isane had to resist the urge to bang her head against the edge of the table. As soon as Yoruichi and Kukaku left Isane announced, "I need a drink!"

Before she could make a move there was an uproar from the table as all the men exclaimed, "I'll get it."

Meanwhile Yoruichi and Kukaku had made their way over to the Captain's table. Urahara had arrived while they were executing their torture on Isane. It was not surprising that he didn't wear a costume. He was dressed in his usual hat and clogs getup.

"Kisuke, you made it!" exclaimed Yoruichi, "Did you bring what I requested?"

Kisuke had a devious smile on his face, "Yea I brought something but it's not our usual quality."

"Oh…. Then what is it?" questioned Kukaku whose was always a bit suspicious of the Urahara and for good reason.

"It is a higher….um…grade of herb." explained Urahara.

"Well… all the better." announced Kukaku, "We're going to need something strong for Byakuya."

"Byakuya? What's he got to do with all of this?" questioned Shunsui.

Yoruichi, Kukaku and Kisuke all looked at each other. They all had a guilty look on their face, but more so they had a mischievous glint in their eyes. Yoruichi looked to Kukaku and Kisuke, "We might as well tell them."

"Tell us what?" inquired Captain Ukitake.

"We're using this party as a way to get Byakuya laid." said Kukaku rather bluntly.

Everyone around the table was silent for a moment. It was Captain Unohana who broke the over whelming silence, "Well is about time. We were getting worried for a moment there."

"Wait what?" questioned Kisuke, "You're okay with this?"

"Listen we all know a man who isn't getting any can be a real pain in the ass, and our pain in the ass was a shrewd even when he was getting some." explained Shinji.

"There was also the opinion that he was batting for the other team if you catch my drift." added Kenpachi, "I mean no man should have perfect hair like that."

There were many nods of agreement at that statement.

"Well, we going to rectify that tonight." assured Kukaku.

"So what are you planning?" asked Kensei.

Before either Yoruichi or Kukaku could speak Kisuke nudged both of them in their sides and cleared his throat loudly. He discreetly nodded to the entrance to the party where Byakuya was standing alone.

"Well then let's put this plan into action!" proclaimed Yoruichi.

"It seems fate really in on our side," added Kukaku who was pointing to the other end of the courtyard, "There Byakuya's date. Right on time."

Yoruichi and Kukaku parted way to get their paired quests.

"Aaviyan….I thought you wouldn't show up." said Kukaku.

"Well you gave a convincing invitation Kukaku and it's been a while hasn't it?" asked Aaviyan.

"Yes it has….a hundred years to be exact." replied Kukaku, "And you look as young and a pretty as ever, bitch."

Aaviyan raised an eyebrow at Kukaku's comment but just shook it off. She knew how Kukaku behaved and the comment was only to be expected.

"Come there's some people I need you to meet."

On the other side of the courtyard Yoruichi and Kisuke had gone to meet Byakuya. He didn't seem too pleased to be there, nor did he seem too pleased to have to deal with Yoruichi.

"Byakuya….we're glad you could make!" exclaimed Yoruichi as she threw her arm over his shoulder.

Byakuya just glared at Yoruichi. In the list of all the people that annoyed him Yoruichi's name was first, closely followed by Kukaku Shiba.

"It was not my choice to attend this ….party." Byakuya said the words as if they left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Well…we'll make sure you don't regret coming." Yoruichi offered as she pulled Byakuya to the Captain's table, with Kisuke trailing close behind with a cat like grin on his face.

When they reached the table small greetings were exchanged. It was evident that Byakuya's arrival had put a downer on the mood of those around the table. Yoruichi leaned over to Shunsui and whispered, "Where's Kukaku?"

"Here she comes, bringing across a very sexy lady I might add." Yoruichi looked to where Shunsui was pointing to see Kukaku walking side by side with an old friend of theirs.

Aaviyan Kin was the head of the Kin Clan. The Kins were one of the five high clans of the Soul Society. Aaviyan was a striking beauty. She had the poise and stature of nobility and eyes that radiated authority. Her dark brown hair was clipped up and loose strands cascaded over her shoulders. Her skin was a light brownish hue. Not like Yoruichi's but still darker than most people in the soul society. Her skin was smooth and her body was well shaped. She wasn't over endowed like Matsumoto nor was she as flat as Rukia but rather she had a modest sized physique. Aaviyan had Yoruichi's height but she somehow seemed taller.

When the two women arrived at the table, Kisuke let out a wolf whistle, "Well don't you look as pretty as ever."

Aaviyan's eyes narrowed on Kisuke but she simply replied, "It's good to see you to Urahara."

Urahara's smile widened and he nudged Shinji saying, "She remembers me!"

"Well Kukaku…aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend?" asked Shunsui. He stared at Aaviyan up and down and was surprised that she wasn't blushing like women usually did when he looked at them.

Aaviyan saw Shunsui scoping her out, but she ignored it. She had grown accustomed to men staring at her and she wasn't fazed by it anymore.

Kukaku and Yoruichi smiled and began the introductions. Both Shunsui and Ukitake kissed Aaviayn's hand upon their introduction. Captain Ukitake did it because he was a gentleman and Shunsui did it just to flirt. Their actions caused some of the other male to roll their in annoyance.

When Kukaku reached Stark, before she could even say a word, Aaviyan spoke, "You're an Arrancar."

Her tone didn't sound surprised or scared or as if she was in awe.

"What gave it away?" asked stark sounding not too interested, "The hole in my chest or the piece of hollow mask around my throat?"

"All enthusiasm aren't you?" replied Aaviyan sarcastically, "It just seems odd that you're here with your supposed enemy."

"Well me and the other realized who the real enemy was." answered Stark.

Aaviyan and Stark stared at each other for a moment before they broke away from each other's gaze. There was no tension between them but something had transpired between the two. However, no one wanted to say anything that might ruin the party.

Yoruichi and Kukaku continued the introductions, introducing Aaviyan to the other Captains. The last to be introduced was Byakuya.

"Aaviyan this is Byakuya Kuchiki." said Kukaku.

"Byakuya this Aaviyan Kin." added Yoruichi.

The two did not seem too interested in being introduced to each other, in fact they seemed rather tired and bored.

"This isn't going as planned." hissed Yoruichi to Kukaku.

"Don't worry I expected this…we just have to move into phase two." replied Kukaku.

"Okay I think that's enough for the introductions let's get this party started!" announced Kukaku for everyone to hear.

There was an uproar of cheering from everyone there. Yoruichi grabbed Aaviyan and Byakuya and pulled them into the seat. They were squeezed in between Yoruichi and Shinji causing them to go in to each other's personal space. The two of them had to sit shoulder to shoulder.

"Hey!" Kukaku yelled to a passing waiter, "Bring everyone at the table their own bottle of sake and a cup pronto!" The waiter nodded and hurried off to the bar to get Kukaku's order.

"Hey!" announced Kisuke who had already had a few drinks, "Byakuya and Aaviyan aren't wearing any costumes!"

Everyone at the table turned to look at Byakuya and Aaviyan, and it was true they weren't in costume. Byakuya was wearing a formal grey and black kimono with white obi that stretched across his waist. He looked absolutely noble. To his side, Aaviyan was also wearing an exquisite royal blue kimono. Beautiful white and grey flowers climbed up from the bottom of the kimono and stopped at the white obi that wrapped around her waist. The kimono was a bit tight for her though accentuating all her curves. If those around didn't know better they might have thought that Byakuya and Aaviyan had planned to wear these outfits that complemented each other so exquisitely.

"He's right," observed Shunsui, "They aren't wearing any costumes."

"Didn't get the memo Kuchiki?" questioned Kenpachi, "It's a costume party."

"Well no one informed us that this was a costume party Captain." informed Aaviyan.

"That's no excuse!" proclaimed Shinji, "You've got to wear a costume to a costume party. It's like a rule!"

Both Byakuya and Aaviyan raised speculative eyebrows at Shinji's statement. They found it hard to believe that the he was making such a big deal over the fact that they didn't wear costumes.

"Well there's nothing we can do about that now." Byakuya simply stated.

"I agree. These no point in arguing about that now." confirmed Aaviyan.

"Oh….I don't think so." said Kukaku, "This is _my_ costume party and that means you have to wear a costume." The emphasis on 'my costume party' was not lost on anyone. They all got the idea that Kukaku was not happy and that wasn't good for anyone.

"Well what would you have us do then?" challenged Aaviyan. She wasn't one to fear Kukaku's treats. She had known the Shiba head for too long to be afraid of her.

An evil smile spread across Kukaku's face and a small grin appeared on Yoruichi's. This caused both Byakuya and Aaviyan to get a little concerned.

"I'm glad you asked that Aaviyan because I have the perfect solution." informed Kukaku.

"And what if we don't agree to this solution?" questioned Byakuya.

"Well you see this isn't up for discussion." informed Kukaku, "You see it's either you agree to my plan or I tell the Head Captain that you weren't the most pleasant guest you could be Byakuya and you wouldn't want that now would you?"

Byakuya glared at Kukaku. He tried to figure out if she was just bluffing or was being serious. However, Byakuya was in no position to call out Kukaku on her bluff. He knew what she was capable of and he was nit willing to put her to task.

Kukaku then turned her attention to Aaviyan and smiled, "Don't think we've forgotten about you darling. You're going to agree to because if you don't, Yoruichi and I might have to visit your brothers and make a little courtesy call."

Aaviyan eyed Kukaku dangerously, "I'm sure they would love to see the ladies who took their virginity, but I won't condone that."

"Well…it's not up to you now is it?" replied Yoruichi, "And I don't they'd like to know that their sister slaughtered their first crushes."

Both Yoruichi and Kukaku knew that Aaviyan's only weakness was her devotion to her younger brothers. It was true that they had taken her brother virginities, but Yoruichi and Kukaku couldn't help it. Aaviyan's brothers were both young and handsome not to mention there were charming.

"See….this means that you both have to conform to my demands." said Kukaku cheerfully, "And I say you both have to wear on costumes."

"And where exactly are we going to find costumes at this late hour in the night?" questioned Byakuya.

"Well we've go that covered." replied Yoruichi, "There are extra costumes in the house."

"Well then we better go change." Aaviyan told Byakuya as the both of them got up and began to move out of their seats.

"Wait a sec….who said you get to choose your costumes?" questioned Kukaku.

"Excuse me?" asked Aaviyan.

Kukaku got up and moved to stand in front of the two nobles, "We get to choose your costumes. You are going to go in there and try on all those costumes. Then you'll both come out and show my quests and then they'll decide which costumes are the best."

If looks could kill Kukaku would already be dead and reincarnated by now. Aaviyan and Byakuya looked furious. If they had know that this is what was in store for them they would have never come to the party in the first place.

"Fine." replied both Byakuya and Aaviyan through gritted teeth. They then both turned and made their way to the house to get the costumes.

"That was quite mean you know." said Ukitake.

Kukaku returned to her seat and took a drink from her cup of sake, "Don't worry it's all part of our plan and you won't be complaining when you see the costumes we have for them to try one."

**I wonder what does Kukaku have in store for Byakuya and Aaviyan?**

**You'll have to read to find out. Also tell which you think is better IsanexGrimmjow or IsanexHisagi.**

**Read and tell me what you think.**


	3. Strut your Stuff

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS **

**THEY BELONG TO TITE KUBO**

_Chapter 3:- Strut Your Stuff._

Byakuya and Aaviyan made their way towards the house. Both of them were wondering the same, what did Kukaku have in store for them? They both knew Kukaku was always for a good laugh, especially when it was at someone else's expense, but they couldn't quite see her angle at that moment.

"Now I remember why I stopped coming to these parties." commented Aaviyan absent mindedly as they walked to the house.

Byakuya looked at Aaviyan and saw that she wasn't looking at him, instead she was watching the crowd. The light from the party reflected softly on her face and gave Aaviyan the appearance as if she was glowing. The blue disco lights shone of the white and grey flowers that sprung up from the bottom of her kimono. She looked lovely in Byakuya's opinion but he dismissed the thought since it was deemed inappropriate in his eyes.

"I was forced to attend so I can understand where you're coming from." replied Byakuya.

"Let me guess Captain Yamamoto told you, you had to come. Am I right?" questioned Aaviyan. Byakuya stopped walking and turned to face her. He was surprised to see a knowing smile grace her delicious lips. It confused him. Why was she smiling?

"Why do you think he forced me?" rebuked Byakuya. Byakuya didn't know why but he didn't want to appear to be weak in front of Aaviyan. He had to keep up his façade now more than ever.

"Because there was no way that you would willingly come to this party on your own accord." replied Aaviyan as she walked past Byakuya still smiling. Byakuya stayed where he was standing for a minute and watched Aaviyan's fleeting before he proceeded to catch up to her.

"So why did you choose to come to this party if I may ask?" inquired Byakuya as she fell into stride next to Aaviyan. She turned to look at Byakuya and then looked forward towards the house.

"My brothers have crushes on Yoruichi and Kukaku." replied Aaviyan, "When Kukaku came to invite me, she gave me two choices, either come to the party or she and Yoruichi would pay a _personal_ visit to my brothers if you know what I mean."

Byakuya's eyebrows furrowed in discontent, "That would have brought shame to the Kin name."

Aaviyan sighed and continued, "Exactly. My brothers don't have to the strength to resist a pretty face and a few compliments. That's why it's up to me to ensure our precious name is upheld. We've had enough bad luck, there's the?

"Bad luck?" questioned Byakuya, but Aaviyan didn't answer. She pretended not to hear his question and Byakuya didn't push it. He understood that if someone didn't want to speak on something, it wasn't his place to pry.

Finally, after walking for fifteen minutes up hill, the two of them arrived at Kukaku's house. Byakuya held the door open for Aaviyan to enter and closed it behind him. The house was dimly lit and rather dusty. There were racks lining the room, holding various costumes. Aaviyan and Byakuya walked over to the first rack and began looking through the costumes. Both of them noticed that the costumes were in pairs, there was one for a male and a female.

"How are we supposed to know which costumes to try on?" questioned Byakuya as he filed through the costumes. Aaviyan was directly opposite him, on the other side of the rack. Her eyebrows were furrowed in frustration.

"I don't know, but these seem more like stripper outfits than costumes." she replied. Byakuya couldn't help but agree. His scarf consists of more material than some of these outfits.

"I see you've already found your way to the racks."

Yoruichi and Kukaku had just entered the house. They were both carrying bottles of sake in their hands.

"I think you both deserve a drink." announced Yoruichi as she lifted a bottle of sake. Neither Byakuya nor Aaviyan objected. The alcohol might make the night a little more bearable. The two downed their cup of sake and didn't refuse the second that was offered to them. However, neither of them noticed that Yoruichi and Kukaku didn't drink anything. This was odd considering that the two were always finding an excuse to drink.

Yoruichi took the bottles of sake from Kukaku and handed them to Aaviyan and Byakuya. "Here you two enjoy while we chose your costumes for the show."

Aaviyan and Byakuya looked at each other for a moment, questioning whether or not they both heard Yoruichi say _show_.

"Excuse, but what show are you talking about?" questioned Byakuya.

"Well didn't say you don't get to choose your costume. Our guests are choosing what they want you to wear." replied Yoruichi as she continued to sort through the costumes.

"We thought it would be fun if you two put on a little show to display the costumes." added Kukaku, "what better way to display these costumes than a little fashion show."

Byakuya felt his blood pressure sky rocket. He looked over his shoulder to see that Aaviyan had her head down and her fists clenched. Her entire body was trembling and Byakuya could guess that she was trembling with anger.

Yoruichi leaned over to Kukaku and whispered, "We're threading on thin ice here. I can already fell Aaviyan's spiritual pressure and Byakuya's isn't far behind."

Kukaku peeked over the rack to spy on Byakuya and Aaviyan. "Listen we just need to hold on a little more. Look we're already breaking ground."

Yoruichi peeked over the rack like Kukaku. She saw that Byakuya was looking at Aaviyan. "Alright Kukaku we'll see this through but we've got to be careful. If we push this too far no amount of threats will save us. You and I both know what these two are capable of and it'll be twice as bad with two of them."

Kukaku nodded in agreement. She and Yoruichi continued gathering costumes and placing them on an empty rack.

In the meantime Byakuya walked over to Aaviyan, who was one the verge of exploding. As Byakuya approached, she lifted her head and said, "I'm going to kill my brothers for convincing me to come to this!"

"We'll I hope you make them suffer." added Byakuya as he moved in to stand next to Aaviyan.

"Oh …they will, and if you want any help getting back at Head Captain Yamamoto just ask." said Aaviyan as she glared at Yoruichi and Kukaku.

Byakuya looked at Aaviyan and saw that she was completely serious when she offered the help him get back at Head Captain Yamamoto. The image of her with a zanpakuto standing over Old Man Yamamoto suddenly appeared in Byakuya's mind and he found he was doing something he hadn't done on a while. He was smiling. A big bright smile was plastered on Byakuya's face. The forlorn look that was always in his eyes was replaced by one of merriment.

Aaviyan turned and was surprise to see Byakuya smiling. She had to admit that the sight of him smiling brought a smile to her face also. So there the two of them stood with big goofy smiles plastered on their faces.

"It seems their anger has melted away." commented Kukaku, as she and Yoruichi watched the pair from behind the rack.

"Well let's go make them angry again." said Yoruichi with a wide grin.

The women put the last costume of their choice on the rack and wheeled it over to the two nobles. With Yoruichi and Kukaku's, the smiles that were just on Aaviyan and Byakuya's faces disappeared and replaced by grim looks.

"Okay you two, this is your first option," said Yoruichi as she handed Aaviyan a pair of costumes from the rack. Aaviyan took the costume from Yoruichi and handed Byakuya his part.

"Where are we supposed to change?" questioned Byakuya.

Yoruichi's smile grew wider. "Why right here."

"Excuse me, but you can't expect us to change here," explained Aaviyan, "We can't change in the open."

Kukaku put on a fake pout, "Aww…..don't worry it's nothing the two of you have never seen before."

Kukaku's comment caused a both Aaviyan and Byakuya to blush in embarrassment.

"Fine." grumbled Byakuya. Both Yoruichi and Kukaku smiled and nodded before the left the nobles to change. Aaviyan took one end of the room. She began changing behind some the racks. However, because she was a tall woman, the rack only managed to shield up to mid chest. That mean if Byakuya choose to, he have a perfect view of Aaviyan, but we all know Byakuya is a gentleman.

Byakuya was on the other end of the room changing. He looked at the costume given to him in disgust but he knew he had to put it on, just like Aaviyan had to put hers on. Byakuya didn't know why he suddenly thought about, but the mention of her name caused him to glance to the side. The sight that was before caused a massive blush to spread across his face. Aaviyan had her back turned to him. She was completely topless. Her toned back was covered with a tattoo of a dragon. Byakuya didn't realize he was staring as he watched Aaviyan. He watched how her muscles moved and how the dim light reflected of her brown skin. His eyes didn't leave her until he saw that Aaviyan was about to turn around and he quickly turned back and began undressing.

On the other side of the room Aaviyan was already undressed. She lifted her costume and stared at it in disgust just like Byakuya. What on earth would possess a person to create something like this? She absent mindedly looked over to Byakuya's side of the room. He was already undressed just like she was. Aaviyan watched the contours of Byakuya's back muscles move in the light. From her view point, Aaviyan could see that Byakuya was toned and fit. His back was well muscled but it was also scarred, scars Aaviyan could only guess came from his many fight for the Soul Society. Aaviyan suddenly shook herself out of the trance she was in and finished dressing.

Both she and Byakuya stepped out from behind their respective rack at the same time. They moved to the center of the room, where the light was the brightest. The looked each other up and down with speculative eyes. Suddenly was a knock on the door and Yoruichi's voice rang through, "Are you two decent?"

Yoruichi didn't wait for an answer. She and Kukaku walked in, this time with what looked like a pot of tea and tea cups.

"Well don't you two look absolutely delicious!" exclaimed Kukaku.

She was right however. Their choice was a classic. Aaviyan was dressed as Red Riding Hood and Byakuya was the Big Bad Wolf. However, these costumes were nothing like the ones we see in the story books. Aaviyan's costume consisted of a short red and black dress that stopped mid-thigh. The ruffled skirt was lined with black ribbon and the bodice of the dress was a laced up corset that couldn't lace up all the way and left nothing to the imagination. In addition to the dress Aaviyan had a pair of knew high black lace-up both and a red hood that stopped at her shoulders.

Byakuya's costume was any less provocative. He had on a pair of tight grey straight cut pants. There were what seemed to be tuffs of fur at the end of the legs of the pants. Also around his wrists were what looked like two furry wrists bands with gold studs and around his neck a gold studded collar. On Byakuya's head were two fuzzy wolf ears. He had no shirt on so his toned chest was exposed.

"I think you two look perfect together!" announced Yoruichi, "Those costumes are too sexy. Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf are all grown up."

Aaviyan and Byakuya both glared daggers at Yoruichi and Kukaku.

"Can we just get this over with?" questioned an irritable Byakuya.

"Hold on….we're not done yet." said Kukaku.

"What more is there to torture us with?" questioned Aaviyan who seemed to be on the brink of losing it.

"Well no costumed is complete without make up!" chirped Yoruichi. She then brought her fingers to her lips and let out a long loud whistle. After a couple of minutes the doors burst open to reveal Yumichika standing in the doorway in front to four other women. Yumichika was dressed like a French with a red _beret __to finish off the look._

_"Ohhhh….don't you two look absolutely gorg!" exclaimed Yumichika, "I love the cute yet totally drop dead sexy look. Not bad Captain Kuchiki!"_

_"Mr. _Ayasegawa is there a reason why you're here?" questioned Byakuya.

"Why Captain, I'm here to help you finish off this fabulous look!" replied Yumichika, "Ladies let's get to work1 we have a show to put on!"

Before either Byakuya or Aaviyan knew they were ushered into another and put to sit on two high chairs and make up was being pasted on their face. While they were being _fixed up_, Kukaku and Yoruichi came over and offered the some tea. Byakuya and Aaviyan looked at the cups of tea speculatively.

"It's not poisoned if that what's your worried about." said Kukaku.

"It's a peace offering." added Yoruichi, "One of the finest teas from the world of the living, courtesy of Kisuke."

Aaviyan looked to Byakuya to see his reaction. They both contemplated what to do but in the end they took the tea. It might help them deal with their horrible situation. They were pleased to note that the tea was actually quite nice even if it was from the world of the living. If only they knew what this tea would do to them later.

After a while Yumichika and his team of make-up artists stepped back and looked at their handy work.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Yumichika.

"Great! Now you too get out there and strut you stuff." said Yoruichi.

She and Kukaku pulled Byakuya and Aaviyan from their chairs and literally pushed them out of the doors at the other end of the room. The doors led directly onto the cat walk. The stages lights blinded the two of them for a moment but Aaviyan and Byakuya soon got back their bearings.

The stage was positioned in the middle of the party so everyone could get a good view. Directly in front of the stage was a table and sitting at that table was Shunsui, Jushiro, Shinji, Kisuke and Stark. They were apparently the judges of the evening.

Byakuya leaned over to Aaviyan and whispered, "Let's just get this over with."

Aaviyan only nodded a response. She was about to walk forward when Byakuya offered her his arm to hold. She looked down at the extended arm and then back up at him. Byakuya wasn't looking at her but he apparently wouldn't move until she took his and that's what Aaviyan did.

So the two of them began their dreary walk down the stage. When they stepped into the full spot light, the wolf whistles and the inappropriate remarks began from members of the audience. Most to the noise came from the Lieutenant's table near the bar. Aaviyan and Byakuya just tried to drown out everything else. They thought that it might make the situation a little more bearable.

When they reached the end of the cat walk they saw Yoruichi and Kukaku standing near the judges' table with two microphones. They were going to be commentating. Aaviyan and Byakuya didn't care anymore, the two of them left out two audible moans. Yoruichi and Kukaku with a microphone wasn't a good sign.

"Alright people it's up to you and our judges to decide what costumes Aaviyan and Byakuya wear tonight. Are you ready to see something sexy!" shouted Kukaku.

The entire crowd screamed out in agreement. They were enjoying the entertainment and couldn't wait to see what outfits were coming up next.

"Alright have you all seen enough of this outfits?" asked Yoruichi, "Can they go change?"

"Wait I want to see Aaviyan's without the hood." said Shinji with a lecherous smile on his face. Byakuya sent a death glare in Shinji's direction but it only made his smile grow wider.

Aaviyan wasn't in the mood to argue so she just removed her hand from Byakuya's arm and took off the hood. Instantly there were wolf whistle and shout of, "Look at that body!" coming from the crowd. Aaviyan didn't pay attention to the comments but Byakuya was furious.

"Alright I think it's time for them to get into their next costume." announced Yoruichi.

Byakuya grabbed Aaviyan's hand they both made their way hastily back up the cat walk. As soon as they entered, Yumichika and his team were there to meet them.

"Okay you two did superb!" sang Yumichika, "Now let's get you into your next outfit."

Aaviyan and Byakuya just went along with the flow. They got their next costume and went behind their respective racks to change. Their second costume was an army outfit. Aaviyan had on a tight camo- colored shorts and a dark green crop top that stopped just below her bust-line. Byakuya had on a pair of camo-colored pants with a dark green sleeveless tee-shirt and a green. Both Aaviyan and Byakuya had on black army boots.

While they were getting their make-up done, Yumichika offered them some of Kisuke's _special tea_. The team seemed to put both of them at ease. They both walked out on to the catwalk a little bolder. This didn't go unnoticed by Kukaku and Yoruichi who smiled like tow mischievous children. Their plan was working.

The next costume was a police officers' outfit. As expected Aaviyan's was short, tight and revealing and Byakuya's showed of his toned. The tea was getting to Aaviyan and Byakuya because they were now adding sake to the tea to give it a kick and they were laughing while they getting dressed. They were actually laughing. The tense atmosphere that was once there between them had now melted away.

They found the while situation funny. They waked down the catwalk with a spring in their step and decided it would be fun to entertain the crowd. Byakuya would tip his hat and stare at the ladies making them hyperventilate. Aaviyan would blow kisses at members of the audience and look at them over her shoulder giving most a perfect view of her toned back side.

By the fifth costume Byakuya and Aaviyan were completely drunk, yet they still managed to walk straight. By this time they had displayed costumes like the sexy nurse and doctor, the Playboy bunny and Huge Heffner, that one really got the crowd going, and even Tarzan and his jungle queen. The ladies went crazy when Byakuya came out dressed like Tarzan because he only had on a loin cloth.

"I 'm actually enjoying myself." Aaviyan told Byakuya while they were getting their make-up done for their gladiator costumes, "I never thought I would enjoy myself because of Yoruichi and Kukaku."

"The feeling is mutual. They usual cause me great suffering." commented Byakuya, "Do you think that _special tea_ had anything to do with it."

"I don't think so….after all it is just tea." Aaviyan replied.

Byakuya nodded in agreement. He was just being paranoid.

"How many costumes do we have to try after this?" questioned Aaviyan.

"Two more my pretty." replied Yumichika.

"Thank Kami!" exclaimed Aaviyan. Her outburst caused Byakuya to smile. This in turn made Aaviyan smile.

"Aww…aren't they sweet." Yumichika whispered to one of his assistants. The girl just nodded in agreement.

After the gladiator costumes, Byakuya and Aaviyan had to walk down the catwalk dressed like pirates. The two of them had funny pirates hats with feathers stuck in them and Byakuya even had a fake parrot on his shoulder. Aaviyan had on a short dress with a laced up leather corset and her zanpakuto hung from her waist like a pirate's sword.

When they were finished entertaining the crowd Aaviyan and Byakuya returned to the house to put on their final costume.

"Yumichika!" called out Aaviyan but there was no answer. Instead they found a little not that read

_Gone to get drinks at the bar. Be back soon. Start changing._

_xoxoxo_

_Yumichika._

"Well we better start changing." Byakuya said after reading the note.

Aaviyan and Byakuya went to either side of the room to change. Byakuya had just pulled off his shirt when Aaviyan suddenly called out, "Um…Byakuya can you come over here for a moment."

"Sure." he replied. When Byakuya turned he saw that Aaviyan was struggling to untie the knots on the back of her corset. Yumichika and the girls had helped her lace it up but they weren't here. Byakuya waked over to Aaviyan. He had forgotten that he was shirtless but he was more focused on seeing what was wrong with Aaviyan.

"Can you just help me unloosed these knots?" asked Aaviyan.

Byakuya was standing right beside her when she asked for his help. He could smell her perfume and it intoxicated him. Their proximity made him feel flustered or maybe was the tea and sake he and Aaviyan had been drinking. Whatever it was, Byakuya didn't like the feeling. He always liked the feeling that he was in control.

"Byakuya?" Aaviyan questioned again when she didn't hear an answer.

Aaviyan's voice caused Byakuya to wake up from his trance. Byakuya looked at her and saw that she wasn't looking at him and there a tinge of pink on her cheeks. He then looked at himself and saw the he was shirtless.

"Umm….s-sorry." Byakuya mumbled. He hated that fact that he had stuttered. He was Byakuya Kuchiki and Byakuya Kuchiki didn't stutter.

"Can you just untie this knot and I think I can get the rest from there." Aaviyan said.

"Okay." Byakuya replied. Aaviyan turned around and pulled aside her hair to let Byakuya see what he was doing. As he was about to untie the first know he noticed that his fingers were trembling. This had never happened before.

Aaviyan felt Byakuya's trembling fingers on her back and it sent shivers down her spine. His touch was cold against her hot skin.

Byakuya was only supposed to untie the first knot but he ended up untying all. As he unloosed the last one the corset would have felt away if Aaviyan hadn't caught it. It was now completely open and it revealed Aaviyan's dragon tattoo. Before Byakuya could reconsider his actions he found his fingers tracing the outlines of the tattoo.

Aaviyan jumped when she felt Byakuya's hand on her back. She felt his hot breath on the back of her neck and it caused goose bumps to raise on her skin. Byakuya was now so close that his lips her almost on Aaviyan's neck. He was about to close the distance when Yumichika and the girls returned from the bar.

"Oops…I hope we're not interrupting anything?" asked Yumichika when he waked and saw Aaviyan and Byakuya.

The two immediately distanced themselves.

"Byakuya was just helping me untie the knots on my corset." explained Aaviyan.

"Sure." Yumichika said as he winked at the two, "You two just finish getting dressed."

Byakuya immediately moved away and went to finishing dressing. He couldn't believe what had just happened and neither could Aaviyan. The two dressed in silence and couldn't look each other in the eye while they were getting their make-up done. However, through all, Byakuya still offered Aaviyan his hand as they walked out on the cat walk and she didn't refuse.

Their last costumes where real show stoppers. Byakuya and Aaviyan were supposed to be wearing jinni costumes but these looked like something entirely different. Aaviyan had on a long black flowing skirt with a white boarder line. Right around the skirt were four slits that ran straight up to her waist so as she walked her legs were exposed. She had a black crop top on with white edging. The back of the top was an intricate tangle of strings that held the top up. Her hair was clipped up and a few loose strands were left to tumble down.

To Aaviyan's side was Byakuya. His costume didn't really look anything like a jinni costume it more looked like a suit. He had on a pair of blank straight cut pants and dark grey almost black kurta top. It had a low neck line that dipped to the middle of his chest. It was long sleeved and at the end of the sleeves were silver cufflinks that matched the silver jewelry that Aaviyan was wearing. The kurta was closed collared and there were silver working around the neck line.

The members of the audience had to admit that they looked perfect standing next to each other. They looked like the perfect couple. Some people still liked the Playboy Bunny costume better but no one could deny that these costumes were the ones. It was like they were tailored specifically for Aaviyan and Byakuya, which they were.

"Well I think we have a winner." announced Shinji, "The Playboy costumes!"

There was a shout of joy from the Lieutenants table near the bar but it was short lived as Shinji received a smack to the head from Stark who then got up and announced that it was the last costume hat had won. This left Shinji pouting and nursing his now swollen head.

Aaviyan and Byakuya sighed in relief. They were both happy that these were the costumes that they had to wear for the evening. They were the least hideous.

The two nobles made their way off the catwalk and immediately went to the bar. The seriously needed alcohol.

"So what now?" Yoruichi questioned Kukaku.

Kukaku smiled evilly and replied, "Why we move on to phase three, but first we've got to check up on our little side project."

Yoruichi noted that Kukaku was staring directly at Isane who was still sitting with the male Lieutenants. Yoruichi actually began to feel sorry for Isane. The poor girl didn't even know what was coming her way.

**Finally finished. I'm not too pleased with this chapter but it was the best I could come up with.**

**Sorry there wasn't much about Isane in this chapter but I promise you'll see what happens to her in the next chapter.**

**Please be gentle in your reviews. **


	4. A Little Game

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS **

**THEY BELONG TO TITE KUBO**

_Chapter 4:- A Little Game  
_

Isane was sitting at her table looking rather depressed. She hated the fact that she was stuck with all these men and to make matters worse she had to wear on that hideous costume. Chills went down her spine every time she caught a member of the table staring at her. Most of them tried to look at her discreetly and Isane appreciated that deeply but Grimmjow had no discretion what so ever.

Isane was eternally grateful that Kukaku's little fashion show had occurred. It had taken some of the attention away from her and had most of the men focused on the stage. However, Grimmjow still managed to turn to sneak a peek at her every now and then. It really threw Isane off because for the life of her, she couldn't fathom why Grimmjow would be staring at her when there was a woman twice as gorgeous in front of him. She felt awkward sitting with all these men and having Grimmjow stare at her cleavage every minute was not making the situation any better.

Isane had really hoped that the fashion would go on for the rest of the night but her hopes were dashed away when Kukaku and Yourichi made the announcement that the show was over. This mean that all the attention would return to her.

"That was some entertainment!" announced Ikkaku after the show.

"We can always count on Kukaku to provide just the right type of entertainment." added Renji. His statement earned him a rousing shout of agreement from his fellow Lieutenants and accompanying Espada. Isane just sunk low in her seat hoping not to draw too much attention to herself but Grimmjow was determined to make Isane's night a living hell.

"What's wrong Legs? Didn't like the entertainment?" asked a smirking Grimmjow. Isane's entire face lit up like a Christmas tree. She hated the fact that Grimmjow had now made her the focus of the attention of everyone at the table.

"Ummmm….I think I'll go get something to drink."

Isane tried to ignore Grimmjow question altogether. She needed to get away from the table, even if it was for just a few minutes. However, Grimmjow wouldn't let her leave.

"Hey waiter!" Grimmjow yelled at a passing waiter, "A round of drinks for the entire table! Scotch on the rocks!"

The waiter nodded and quickly sped off to the bar too get the drinks.

"So Legs there's no need for you to leave now." said Grimmjow with a devilish smile on his face.

"Scotch on the rocks?" question Iba, "What's that?"

Grimmjow turned to Iba and smirked. "It's just a drink that I tried in the world of the living. It's a way stronger than sake." replied Grimmjow.

Iba grinned and said, "Great! That means I can drink half as much and still get fully wasted.

"Three cheers for Grimmjow and his new wonder drink!" exclaimed Ikkaku.

Everyone at the table except Isane began to cheer. She slumped down on her chair and rested her cheek on her palm. She looked worn out. She just needed, no wanted to get away.

"What Legs? Not feeling to cheer for me?" teased Grimmjow when he saw that Isane was looking depressed.

Isane hated that fact that her face turned red at Grimmjow's comment but Grimmjow's grin just grew bigger seeing her blush. He was going to say something again when he was interrupted.

"Oh boys!" wailed Matsumoto as she sauntered over to the table.

Everyone at the table turned to see a very drunk Matsumoto coming over to the table with the other women of the Gotei following behind her.

"Well ladies don't you all look smashing." commented Shuhei. He was always a flirt.

"Flirting won't get you anywhere tonight Hisagi." said Matsumoto.

"So who do we owe the pleasure of your company?" asked Renji.

"Well we thought that we would come over and see if you guys are interested in a little a fun?" replied Rukia.

All the guys at the table perked up at the mention of a _little fun_. Everyone except Isane seemed pleased with the idea of spicing up the evening.

"So what do you have in mind?" asked Kira.

"We wanted to know if you boys want to play a _little game_." said Matsumoto. She sounded so provocative.

"A game huh?" asked Renji, "What kind of games are we talking about because I'm not going to be playing to tea party with you ladies no matter how good you look."

"Well we have to options, either we play spin the bottle _or_ we play truth or dare." answered Momo.

"What's spin the bottle about?" asked Shuhei.

"Well the rules are simple, everyone sits in a circle and one person spins a bottle in the center of the circle. Whoever the bottle points to when it stops spinning has to kiss the person who spun the bottle." explained Nanoa.

"What! Nooooo!" exclaimed Iba, "I don't wanna play that game."

"I agree!" added Kira.

"Why not?" whined Matsumoto.

"What I spin the bottle and it ends up stopping on one of these grizzly faces." Iba said gesturing to his fellow men sitting at the table.

"Awww….come on a. you'll have a little bro-mance." joked Matsumoto.

There was a simultaneous cry of no from the table. The decision to play spin the bottle was over ruled since the men had the majority of the votes.

"Fine." huffed Matsumoto, "Then I guess we'll play truth or dare."

Everyone seemed to agree with this idea, well all except Isane. She had a feeling in her gut that something was going to go wrong and she had the bad feeling it would have something to do with her.

The girls brought over the chairs from there table and sat in between the men. If the night could get any worse for Isane, it just did. Isane was now boxed in between the two very last people she wanted to sit next to. To her left was Hisagi and to her right was Grimmjow who was grinning like a deranged maniac. The table was so packed that everyone was sitting shoulder to shoulder. Isane couldn't make a move without hitting either Hisagi or Grimmjow.

"Okay now that we're all seated, who wants to start?" asked Rukia. She was sitting next to Renji who seemed to be on cloud nine. This mainly due to the fact that Rukia had chosen to wear a cute Chappy costume.

"I'll start!" offered Momo who was sitting to next to Kira.

"Okay Momo, go right ahead." said Rukia.

Momo looked around the table, trying to figure who she should make her first victim. Her eyes landed on Ikkaku. She smiled as she thought that this would be a perfect way of getting a little pay back. Ikkaku often made fun of her, calling her short and weak, now it was time for Momo to get some sweet revenge.

"Ikkaku-san, truth or dare?" asked Momo.

Ikkaku was surprised that Momo had chosen him but he answered, "Dare what else?"

Momo was glad to see that cocky grin on his face. She was going to wipe that off him.

"Well let me see." Momo said and she tapped the side of her face with her finger. After a minute snapped her fingers indicating that she finally had her dare ready. "Ikkaku I dare you to switch costumes with me for the entire night."

Ikkaku's face paled. You see Ikkaku was dressed like a Buddhist Monk while Momo was dressed as Little Bo Peep. She had on a short frilly dress and thigh high white stocking. The others around the table had to cover their mouths to stop themselves from laughing. The thought of Ikkaku in a dress was just too hilarious.

"You can't be serious?" questioned Ikkaku.

"You know the rules Ikkaku, you took the dare now you have to follow through." said Momo. Ikkaku gritted his teeth, he knew he had to go through with the dare or face begin labelled a sissy.

"Fine." Ikkaku grumbled. He and Momo got up and went behind the bar to switch costumes. After five minutes Momo emerged wearing Ikkaku's Monk costume but there was no sign of Ikkaku. They all waited another couple of minutes but Ikkaku did not appear.

"Come on Ikkaku!" yelled Renji, "There's nothing to be ashamed of!"

"You're one to talk." Snarled Ikkaku as he stepped out from behind the bar in Momo's frilly dress.

It was too much for the guys to take and they all burst out laughing. The ladies tried to keep a straight face for the sake of Ikkaku's pride but it was no use, he just looked to comical. The dress was way too short for Ikkaku and the stockings were ripped. However, the cap for costume fit perfectly on his shiny bald head.

"Here you go," said Matsumoto handing Ikkaku and Momo two cups filled with sake, "Your reward for completing the round." Before Momo could accept the cup from Matsumoto, Ikkaku grabbed it and his and down the two cups.

"Hey!" protested Momo, "That was supposed to be mine!"

Ikkaku offered no apology, instead he stated, "I going to need to get really drunk to stay in this costume." The others got a good laugh at Ikkaku's expense.

"Okay whose next?!" exclaimed Matsumoto after she managed to regain her composure.

"I'll go." offered Iba.

And so the game went on. After Iba, Shuhei went next daring Matsumoto to give Kira a lap dance. The poor man stood no chance and two minutes into the dance got a terrible nose bleed. Seeing him all bloodied up like that caused Matsumoto to stop dancing. She began to giggle while still on top of Kira. The movement of her body on top of him was even worse than her dancing. Within less than a minute Kira passed out, unconscious. Matsumoto had to slap him across the face to wake him up.

Soon enough everyone was completely drunk. After every round of truth or dare the entire decided that everyone would take a drink. The only person who didn't seem to be affected was Nemu but she wasn't really affected by anything.

The only person who hadn't been asked anything yet was Isane. She had had her chance to ask someone else and luckily when she asked Renji, he had chosen truth which meant that Isane didn't have to come up with some kind hair brained dare. She simply asked Renji when he was going o ask Rukia out on a date. Her question caused both parties to blush insanely but everyone knew that Renji had a major crush on Rukia, the only person that didn't know it was Rukia herself.

Isane began to believe that the uneasy feeling she had at the beginning of the game was just her own paranoia. Nothing was going to happen to her. The only person left to play was Grimmjow but Isane didn't see him as threat. He would most likely dare one of the boys.

"Okay Grimmy." spluttered Rukia, "Your turn…ask away."

Grimmjow grumbled, "Don't call me Grimmy….I'm not you pet cat."

"Who want a blue haired cat anyway?" mumbled Isane. She thought no one would hear her but unfortunately Grimmjow did. Even though he was as drunk as a fish his hearing was still keen.

Grimmjow leaned down closer to Isane until he was directly in her face. "What did you say Leg?"

Isane gulped and whispered, "Nothing."

Grimmjow huffed and moved back, then a wide grin spread across. He turned to Isane and asked, "Truth or dare Legs?"

Isane paled. Her instincts hadn't failed her. She knew this moment was coming but why did it have to include Grimmjow?

"Umm…." stuttered Isane.

"Come Isane…just say truth so we can get this over with!" yelled Ikkaku, "We all know you're gonna play it safe."

Isane didn't know whether it was the excess of alcohol in her system or the simple that she wanted to prove everyone wrong, but she answered Grimmjow, "Dare."

A couple of the people at the table raised their eyebrows at Isane's answer. Everyone just assumed she'd take the safe way out and choose truth but boy were they wrong.

Isane felt good that she had surprised everyone but her feeling of triumph was short lived. She immediately regretted her decision when she saw the wide grin that stretched from ear to ear on Grimmjow's face. He had a devilish glint in his eyes that set Isane heart beating like a drum.

"Well Legs, feeling brave aren't we?" mocked Grimmjow.

Isane was quaking on the inside but she put on a brave front to disguise her panic. She mind was racing, thinking about the various ways Grimmjow could humiliate her with this one simple dare. He could make her flirt with a captain or streak naked across the dance floor, either way Isane knew it was going to be something horrible.

"Well… I wonder what do I have in store for you?" quipped Grimmjow.

Grimmjow tapped the side of his chin and looked as if he was contemplating the great mysteries of the world. Isane sat their praying that the dare wouldn't be something to embarrassing. Then when she thought things couldn't get any worse, Yoruichi and Kukaku show up.

"Nice dress Ikkaku." joked Yoruichi. Ikkaku just growled in response and downed another bottle of sake.

"What do we have here?" teased Kukaku, "Having some fun are we?"

"Just playing a little game of tooth or stare." replied a very drunk Iba.

"I think he meant to say truth or dare." clarified Rukia.

"Seems like fun," replied Yoruichi, "Whose turn is it?"

Grimmjow grinned and proclaimed, "It's mine and I was just about to dare Legs over here."

"Oh really?" said Yoruichi, with one eyebrow raised.

Kukaku leaned over to Yoruichi and whispered, "We can have some fun here."

Yoruichi smiled and nodded. The two women walked over to where Grimmjow and Isane were sitting. Kukaku bent down and began to whisper in Grimmjow's ear. The sadistic grin on Grimmjow's face grew wider with each passing second. Isane strained her ears to try and hear what Kukaku was telling Grimmjow but one thing Isane knew for sure, it wasn't something in her favor.

After about a minute of whispering, Kukaku straightened up and turned to give Isane a playful wink but Isane didn't take it in that way.

"Well Legs are you ready for this?" teased Grimmjow. Isane gulped but nodded none the less. She couldn't back down now or else she would be labelled a coward. As if being from Squad Four didn't bring enough teasing, to back from a little game because of bad dare would permanently brand Isane as a coward.

Grimmjow leaned over and whispered into Isane's ear. His warm breath tickled her ear but she couldn't laugh in a moment like this. As Grimmjow whispered, Isane's face grew as pale as snow. Her eyes grew big, she looked like a deer caught in the head lights. When Grimmjow was finished her moved back to his seat. He had a triumphant look on his face

"So what do you say Legs?" questioned Grimmjow just before he took a sip of his scotch.

**Author's Note.**

**Cliff hanger. I wonder what was the dare? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter.**

**Read and review and depending on my reviews, you readers just might get a next chapter before September starts.**


	5. Spicing up the Night

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS **

**THEY BELONG TO TITE KUBO**

_Chapter 5:- Spicing up the Night _

"So what do you say Legs?" questioned Grimmjow just before he took a sip of his scotch.

Isane looked around the table and saw that everyone was looking at her intently, waiting to hear her answer. They didn't even know what the dare was but everyone guessed it was going to be interesting, it was Grimmjow after all.

"Well?" asked Grimmjow getting a little impatient.

Isane felt her stomach do summer saults. She had to give an answer sooner or later. Mustering up all her courage Isane said "Fine".

Grimmjow smiled deviously. He had her answer loud and clear but he wanted everyone else to hear her. "What did you say legs I didn't quite hear you?"

Isane glared at Grimmjow. She knew was doing this just to torment her. "I said fine….I agree to the dare."

"Perfect." was all Grimmjow could say. His devious smiled morphed into a lecherous smirk.

"Wait what was the dare?" asked Rukia. She was not he only who wanted to know what the Sexta Espada hand in store for the timid Lieutenant of the Fourth.

Grimmjow laughed lightly and pulled Isane closer to him. "She has to be my date for the night."

"What?!" exclaimed Hisagi, "Can he do that?"

"Well there's nothing in the rules that says he can't so I suppose the dare is valid." explained Nanoa.

"Great!" said a grinning Grimmjow. He eyed Isane like a predator would its prey.

Grimmjow patted his lap and said, "Come on Legs….you can be my Lap Candy for the night." All the color drained from Isane's face. Lap Candy? What the hell had she gotten herself into? The fate were against her tonight and they were working their hate through Grimmjow, Kukaku and Yoruichi.

Begrudgingly Isane got up and settled her down on Grimmjow's. Grimmjow immediately gripped her waist to keep her steady. It was a bit uncomfortable at first for Isane. Grimmjow's lap was much narrower than her seat. Isane knew that if Grimmjow was gripping her waist she would have slid off his lap.

"Comfortable?" asked Grimmjow. He really didn't care if Isane was comfortable or not but it was fun for him to see her squirm on top of him. However, Grimmjow did have to admit that he liked the feeling of Isane's body pressed against his and he couldn't deny that her scent was intoxicating.

"Aww….you two look so cute together!" exclaimed a drunken Matsumoto. Isane blushed at Matsumoto's comment while Grimmjow just rolled eyes.

"I think they're a miss match!" countered Hisagi, "He's so grotesque and brutish and Isane's an angel."

Isane's blush deepened and she absent mindedly moved closer to Grimmjow to hide her reddened cheeks. Grimmjow on the other hand growled at Hisagi. Isane felt the vibration of his chest against hers.

"Don't be a wet towel because I get her and you don't." snarled Grimmjow. He instinctively tightened his grip on Isane's waist.

Hisagi glared daggers at Grimmjow. Grimmjow snuggled closer to Isane burying his face in her neck just to piss Hisagi off. Isane jumped at the sudden contact between her and Grimmjow. His warm breath tickled her neck and sent cool chills running down her spine. Grimmjow couldn't help but inhale deeply taking in Isane lavender scent.

"All right everyone time to get off your lazy asses and get on the dance floor!" Kukaku's voice echoed over the micro phone getting everyone attention. Everyone at the table turned their focus away from Isane and Grimmjow, much to Isane's relief, and looked towards that stage where Kukaku was.

There was a loud cheer from the crowd as the DJ began to play dance music. Matsumoto grabbed poor Kira and dragged him to the dance floor where she proceeded to grind all over him. He lasted an entire minute before passing out on the dance floor. Kukaku had to get two of her waiters to drag him off the dance floor.

Renji managed to muster enough courage to ask Rukia to dance and it just so happened that she agreed.

Momo pulled out Ikkaku and Nemu got Iba to dance with her. Soon the only ones left at the table were Grimmjow, Isane, Hisagi and Nanoa. Nanoa took a sip of her drink and looked longingly at the dance floor. She wouldn't mind dancing but she wasn't prepared to go out there alone.

Grimmjow saw the look on Nanoa's face and a light bulb turned on in his head. "Hey 69 why don't you ask the lady to dance?"

Hisagi glared at Grimmjow. He knew that Grimmjow just wanted to get rid of him so he could fool around with Isane. Hisagi was about to say no when he saw the look of hope on Nanoa's face. He couldn't bear to drown her hopes so he asked, "Do want to dance Nanoa?"

Nanoa smiled brightly for the first time that night. She got up and grabbed Hisagi hand and began to pull him towards the dance floor. As Hisagi was being dragged along he gave Isane a sympathetic look and hope that she would forgive for abandoning her alone with Grimmjow.

Isane looked around the empty table and the realization she was completely alone with Grimmjow came crashing down on her. She took a chance and looked at Grimmjow from the corner of her but he caught her staring. Grimmjow smirked and continued to grip Isane's waist with one hand while he used the other to get his drink.

An awkward silence fell between the two of them but Isane broke it when she timidly asked, "Do you intend to dance?"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at Isane before shaking his head and grumbling, "Hell no."

Isane got a bit mad. "So what are we supposed to do for the rest of the night?" she snapped.

Grimmjow liked the fact that she was getting mad at him. He knew he was experiencing something that most people didn't get the chance to see, Isane Kotetsu mad. He grinned and pulled Isane closer and nuzzled her neck. Grimmjow felt Isane tense up but that just made things more enjoyable.

"I have a couple of ideas if your game?"

After their cat walk experience, Byakuya and Aaviyan needed a strong dose of alcohol in their systems. The bar was practically empty by now since everyone was on the dance floor.

"What can I get you?" asked the Bartender.

"Give us your strongest." answered Aaviyan. The bartender shot her a cute boyish smile that didn't sit too well with Byakuya.

"Come right up Beautiful." The poor bartender was oblivious to the death glares that Byakuya was sending in his direction while he shamelessly flirted with Aaviyan. Aaviyan took no notice to the man attempts at flirting with her.

When the bartender returned he placed two glasses on the counter. Each was filled with a brown liquid that didn't look anything like sake.

"What this?" question Byakuya while he examined his glass.

"It's scotch. Kukaku- san brought it from the world of the living especially for the party." the bartender replied. "Taste it, I guarantee you'll enjoy it." His second statement was directed more to Aaviyan than Byakuya.

The two nobles looked at each other before they clinked their glass against each other. Both downed the liquid in one gulp. Aaviyan absent mindedly gripped Byakuya hand that was on the counter as the brown liquid burned her throat on the way down. She clamped her eyes shut as the scotch travelled down.

When Aaviyan opened her eyes she saw that Byakuya had an amused look on his face.

"What?" she asked.

Byakuya just shook his head and smiled. "Nothing."

Aaviyan shook her head in confusion before calling that bartender over to request another round of drinks. Byakuya gave her a confused look after she had ordered.

"What?" Aaviyan asked again and this time she wanted an answer.

"You really want to drink more after how you just reacted?" inquired Byakuya.

"It's not that bad after a while." responded Aaviyan. Byakuya just shrugged his shoulders. Honestly he didn't mind drinking more if it meant that Aaviyan would hold his hand again and get that cute look on her face when she closed her eyes.

Byakuya and Aaviyan sat by bar for most of the night. They drank most of the time but a conversation managed to build itself up between the two nobles. They spoke about arbitrary things like their mansion and their massive gardens. Byakuya was impressed by Aaviyan's extensive knowledge on the Sakura tree which happened to be Byakuya's favorite flower.

Their conversation would often change directions, moving from one topic to another. The two nobles found out quite a number of things about the other. They realized that they had a lot of things in common; their fierce loyalty to clan and family, an undying devotion to their siblings and a pride was too much trouble than it worth.

Byakuya had to admit that he was enjoying his evening more that he expected. Aaviyan proved to be delightful company. She was intellectual and a pleasure on the eyes. Byakuya couldn't have answered for better company for the night but just when Byakuya thought things had finally taken a turn for the better Kukaku and Yoruichi showed up.

"Well didn't you two get awfully cozy awfully quick!" commented Kukaku. Byakuya chose to ignore the comment while Aaviyan just rolled her eyes.

Kukaku noticed the glasses that lined the counter of the bar and she smirked. The sheer number of glasses was a clear indication that the Aaviyan and Byakuya were drunk; mind you they didn't show it. Yoruichi also took notice of the empty glasses and nudged Kukaku.

"I think we should move on to phase three of your plan." Yoruichi whispered. Kukaku nodded in agreement. Luckily for them Aaviyan and Byakuya had choose to ignore their presence so the two drunken nobles paid no heed to what Kukaku and Yoruichi were discussing.

"Are you enjoying he drinks?" Kukaku casually asked out of the blue.

Both Byakuya and Aaviyan looked at Kukaku, confused as to why she would ask a question like that out of nowhere.

"Well I think I speak for both Byakuya and myself when I saw it's a vast improvement from sake." responded Aaviyan. Aaviyan didn't like the smile that stretched across Kukaku's face after she answered. Both she and Yoruichi had a dangerous look about them just then and Byakuya and Aaviyan knew this wasn't going to end well for them.

"Well if you like the goodies from the world of the living you must try the tequila." said Yoruichi.

"Tequila?" questioned Byakuya.

"Trust us you are going to enjoy this." encouraged Yoruichi.

She and Kukaku requested a bottle of tequila from the bar along with a bowl of salt and two limes cut in slices. Byakuya and Aaviyan found were surprised when they saw the bartender return with the salt and limes.

"What are those for?" Byakuya asked while pointing to the salt and limes.

"It's all part of the experience." replied Yoruichi with a wink. Byakuya and Aaviyan were still confused. What did salt and limes have to do with drinking.

Seeing the confused look on their face Kukaku said, "Here let us show you."

Both women took their seat by the bar and pour out two shot of tequila. Taking the bowl of salt they spooned out a little on their hand between their thumb and index finger.

"Cheers!" they both said in unison. The two licked off the salt from their hand and then downed their shot simultaneously. It seemed to burn because Yoruichi and Kukaku squinted their eyes as the tequila went down. They immediately popped the lime slices in their mouths and bit down hard.

Taking the lime slice out her mouth, Kukaku turned to Aaviyan and Byakuya, "so do think you can handle that?"

Aaviyan just shook her head and walked up to Yoruichi and Kukaku. "All this trouble for one simple drink?"

"It's all part of the fun." replied Yoruichi.

Byakuya and Aaviyan just shrugged their shoulder and moved towards the counter of thee bar. Byakuya grabbed the bottle of tequila and proceeded to throw drinks for both himself and Aaviyan when Yoruichi held his hand back. Byakuya turned to glare at Yoruichi, "What?"

Yoruichi was smiling like a Cheshire cat. She took the bottle from Byakuya waved a finger in front of his face.

"I don't think so." she said.

"What's the problem now?" asked a very irritated Aaviyan.

"Well what we just showed you is how two ladies drink tequila," informed Yoruichi.

"So?" said Byakuya. He was really getting tired of people interrupting his time with Aaviyan. Yoruichi and Kukaku just couldn't keep to themselves. Maybe it was his alcohol induced state but Byakuya was actually contemplating if it would be alright to use Senbonzakura on Yoruichi and Kukaku.

"Well when a man and a woman drink tequila they do it a little differently." Kukaku said as she pulled Aaviyan closer, "You have to do body shots."

"What?" questioned Aaviyan, "Body shots?"

When Aaviyan heard the word 'body shot' she immediately thought about training with her brothers and pummeling them to the ground. Those were the only body shots Aaviyan ever heard about. The same went for Byakuya. When he heard the term body shot he thought that it was something Yoruichi would do while fighting.

"Awww…you two look so confused." cooed Yoruichi in her fake concerned voice.

"I think the best way to explain it is to show them." Kukaku said, "Don't you think Yoruichi?"

"Wait what?" asked Yoruichi. This wasn't part of the plan. They were just supposed to get Byakuya and Aaviyan to do the body shots.

"Yes I think these two need a demonstration." said Kukaku, "And I know how much you like to do body shots"

Yoruichi glared at Kukaku. She should have suspected something like this from the Shiba head. The look in Yoruichi eyes spelled death but she managed to keep the smile on her face.

"I would be delighted too but the only guy here is Byakuya and he doesn't know what to do plus I don't I would be his first choice to do a body shot on if you know what I mean." Yoruichi said in an attempt to get out of doing the body shot.

"Oh don't worry I have someone who knows just what to do." Kukaku replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh Kisuke!" she called.

Yoruichi looked over to the direction where Kukaku was calling and saw Kisuke walking over with one hand hung over Stark's shoulder and the other over Shunsui's shoulder. Kisuke was hammered. He had been drinking all night not to mention he had gone hard on his special tea.

"Kukaku-san, Yoruichi- san why are you spinning?" asked Kisuke when he, Stark and Shunsui had moved a little closer.

"Kisuke we're not spinning, you're just drunk." informed Kukaku.

"Are you serious?" asked Yoruichi, "He's in no condition to do a body shot."

Kukaku!" yelled Kukaku, "Yoruichi wants you to do a body shot with her!"

"Huh?" said Kisuke, "I guess I can do that but someone's got to help me out of my clothes."

Byakuya, Aaviyan, Stark, Shunsui and Yoruichi all face palmed at the same time.

"No Kisuke, you have to do the shots off of Yoruichi." Kukaku yelled at the drunken scientist.

"Oh," said Kisuke, "That makes much more sense."

Yoruichi shook her head in disbelief but couldn't help but smile. Kisuke was always amusing to her.

"Okay Yoruichi unzip that suit." ordered Kukaku.

Yoruichi glared at Kukaku before she proceeded to pull down the zip that ran down the front of her body suit. Kisuke's eyes bulged as he saw Yoruichi's body exposed. It was no surprise that under the leather body suit Yoruichi had an amazing body.

The zipper stopped just under Yoruichi's navel .Under she had on a black lace push up bra. By now a small had gathered around the bar to see what all the commotion was about. A few wolf whistles could be heard from the crowd and a couple of guy made a few suggestive comments.

"Hop up Yoruichi." Kukaku was standing near the bar, patting the counter which had been cleared. Yoruichi walked over to Kukaku and hopped up on the counter. Kukaku pulled on Yoruichi's costume to reveal more flesh, she then pulled Kisuke closer.

Kukaku filled a couple of shot glasses with tequila and placed one of them on Yoruichi's stomach. Along the contours of Yoruichi's abs Kukaku rubbed some lime juice to help the trails of salt stick and a lime slice was placed in her mouth.

"Come on Kisuke!" called Kukaku. Kisuke stumbled over and stood next to the counter. He looked down and gave Yoruichi a goofy smile.

"Hurry up or I'll do it!" shouted Shinji who had managed to find his way to the bar.

Kisuke gave Yoruichi another goofy smile before leaning over her. He place his hand behind his back and ran his tongue along the salt trails of her abs. Kisuke was the only person that Yoruichi had tickles there. She had to restrain herself from laughing. After licking the salt clean off of Yoruichi, Kisuke lifted the shot glass from her navel with his mouth and down it in one gulp.

He dropped the glass on the counter and moved to Yoruichi's mouth where the lime slice was. He bent down low. His lips hovered above Yoruichi's. He still had a big goofy smile on his face. He lowered his lip to hers and Yoruichi opened her mouth slightly to give him access to the lime slice.

From the crowds view it looked like they were kissing. Kisuke lips moved over Yoruichi's. Her hands had shot up and were slung around Kisuke's neck. After a couple minutes Kisuke lifted his head off of Yoruichi and turned to face the crowd. He smiled and revealed a green lime slice in his mouth.

Cheers were heard from the crowd that had accumulated. Kisuke raised his hands over his head and pumped his fist in the air as a sign of victory. He then turned and helped Yoruichi of the counter.

Yoruichi accepted the napkin that Kisuke had handed her and wiped off her stomach. Kisuke stepped in front of her and zipped up her body suit. He then leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"It's been a while since I've done that to you."

Yoruichi gave Kisuke a mischievous smile and replied, "You're right but the last time we didn't have on this much clothes."

"Okay you two cut it out before we need to get you a room." commented Kukaku when she came to stand next to the two.

"Okay are you all ready for the next couple!" Kukaku shouted to the crowd.

The entire crowd roared yes.

Kukaku turned to face Byakuya and Aaviyan. The two saw the devious look in her eyes and slowly began to back away but they were trapped in between the crowd and the bar. Kukaku walked towards and took Aaviyan's hand and then the noble to the counter.

"I'm not doing that." warned Aaviyan.

"Oh yes you are because if you don't you'll have to give me a lap dance instead." countered Kukaku.

"And what if I refuse to do that?" replied Aaviyan.

"Then I'll invite your brother to a private party at my residence." stated Kukaku with an evil grin. Aaviyan glared at her but knew the Shiba head wasn't bluffing.

Reluctantly Aaviyan got up on the counter. Murmurs began to spread through the crowd when the saw Aaviyan lie down on the counter.

"I offer my services!" yelled a random man from the crowd.

"I nominate myself for this job!" shouted another.

Offers began flying from members of the crowd. If they had seen the twitch in Byakuya's left eye would have all shut up.

"Byakuya would you like the honors?" question Kukaku. Before Byakuya could answer, Shinji shot up and exclaimed, "He declines but I'll do it!"

Shinji ran forward towards the counter but ended up crashing into Byakuya's back. Byakuya had flash stepped to stand in front of Shinji.

"Hey!" exclaimed the Visored.

"Take one step further and I will drown you in your own blood." stated Byakuya. He looked over his shoulder at the Fifth's captain and Shinji immediately took ten steps back and hid behind Stark. The look in Byakuya's eyes spelled absolute death for any man who would be brave enough to go near Aaviyan.

"Alright….Byakuya step forward." announced Kukaku. Byakuya walked up to the counter but he didn't look down at Aaviyan. He kept his eyes focused straight ahead.

Kukaku filled three shot glasses and placed them on Aaviyan. One was placed on her navel the other on her forehead and the last was nestled between her breasts. The trails of salt ran down her abs and along her thighs. There was also a short that ran along the crook of her neck. Kukaku wanted this to be as steamy as possible. The final piece was the slice of lime that was placed in Aaviyan's mouth.

"Come on Byakuya. You better hurry before someone else beats you to her," teased Yoruichi who had moved to stand next to Byakuya.

Byakuya ignored Yoruichi's teasing and took his place near the counter, on the side of Aaviyan. For the first time since Aaviyan had laid on the counter he looked and took his glimpse of her. Byakuya felt his breath hitch. She looked to put it simply, delicious. Her entire body lay on the counter and her hair was messy and spread out across the counter. The salt trails glistened along the contours of her abs and breast heaved up and down as breathed.

Byakuya carefully moved aside her skirt and bent down. He ran his tongue along the length of Aaviyan's left thigh, all the way up to the waist of the skirt. He swore he felt Aaviyan shudder under him but Byakuya thought it must just be the alcohol in his system.

He moved to the other side of the counter to position himself better. He then licked off the salt trail that ran along Aaviyan's right thigh. Byakuya didn't to lift his as he moved from Aaviyan's legs to her stomach. He had to be careful not to knock down the shot glass on her navel. Although Byakuya had to secretly chastise himself for thinking that if the shot glass did fall he wouldn't object to just licking the alcohol off Aaviyan's body.

After licking the salt off of her abs Byakuya proceeded to lick the salt off Aaviyan's neck. This a bit difficult since Aaviyan couldn't move her head to give Byakuya any lee-way. Byakuya placed both hands on either sides of Aaviyan's head and lowered his head to the crook of Aaviyan's neck. He paused for a moment to inhale her scent. He absent mindedly buried his face in the crook of Aaviyan's neck.

"Byakuya?" asked Aaviyan concern evident in her voice.

Hearing her sweet voice brought Byakuya back to reality. He quickly remembered what he was doing and continued to lick the salt off Aaviyan's neck. Byakuya was sure that this time he felt her body shudder under him. In fact Aaviyan did shudder but she had to control herself. Byakuya ministrations were sending chills down her spin but she couldn't move or the shot glass on her forehead might fall.

After licking Aaviyan's neck clean Byakuya absent mindedly left a trail of small kisses as he backed away. He moved down to her navel where he captured the first shot glass in his mouth. He down the first shot as quickly as possible and then moved towards the shot glass nestled between Aaviyan's breasts.

He lowered his head and immediately was smothered by Aaviyan's D- cup sized breast. Byakuya still managed to get the shot glass even thought he was reluctant to leave the warmth of Aaviyan's cleavage. He downed that last shot that rested on Aaviyan forehead and dropped the glass on the counter.

Finally they had reached that last part of the process and Byakuya had to admit he was a bit anxious. The tequila was burning the back of his throat and his eyes felt heavy. He leaned over Aaviyan and looked directly into her eyes. He could see his anxiety mirrored in her eyes. Byakuya lowered his lip on to hers and completely forgot that he had to get the slice of lime, instead he found himself in a heated kiss.

Byakuya's lips hungrily devoured Aaviyan's. He poured all his tension and frustration of the last few weeks into the kiss. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance which Aaviyan willingly granted. Their tongues fought for dominance and somewhere along the line the lime slice managed to move to Byakuya's mouth.

Byakuya finally stopped kissing Aaviyan when he had to lift his head to breathe. The kiss had literally taken his breath away.

Byakuya moved his hand to his mouth and took out the lime slice. He immediately heard a roar from the crowd. Both Byakuya and Aaviyan had forgotten that they were in public. They were so caught up in each other.

Girls were screaming out Byakuya's name and men were begging Aaviyan to let them do body shots off of her.

"Sorry people," shouted Yoruichi, "but you're gonna have to find your own partners because these two are taken."

"Aww! Shinji yelled from the side, "Aaviyan will make an exception for me!" The death glare that Shinji received from Byakuya immediately shut him up.

Aaviyan just shook her head at the antics of the comical captain. She swung her legs over the counter and was about to get off when Byakuya walked back and offered his assistance. He held Aaviyan's and lifted her off the counter and gently placed her to stand in front.

Neither noble noticed the crimson blush that was on the other's face. They couldn't bear to look each other in the eye.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Byakuya Kuchiki and Aaviyan Kin blushed." commented Yoruichi.

"Well I am not going for blushing." replied Kukaku, "But it's only a matter of time before they move to the final stage."

"Now time to go torture Isane!" exclaimed Yoruichi, Kukaku just smiled.

**A\N**

**Sorry for the delay but I hope this chapter makes up for making my readers wait so long. **

**Smut in the following Chapter. You've been warned**

**Hope everyone enjoys the chapter and feel free to leave your review. **


End file.
